The invention relates to clothes hangers; and, more particularly, for a package for binding together a plurality of hangers.
Clothes hangers are well known in the art. Such hangers generally have a hook for hanging the same from a bar in a closet or the like. The hook is connected to the main body portion of the hanger which has spaced arms extending outwardly from opposite sides of the main body portion. Clothes, such as jackets or skirts, may be supported on the arms of the hanger.
Generally, such hangers are sold individually or packaged together in a plurality of hangers having an indicia bearing card encircling the main body portion of the hangers, the hooks thereof extending upwardly through an aperture in the card. Such cards cover the front and back of the body portions of the hangers so that the entire body portion is not visible. If the hanger is made of a desirable product, such as solid wood, the beauty of the product is not fully apparent. The hanger arms are generally not separately bound so that they may move apart and separate from the display card, especially during rough handling in a retail store or the like. This requires sale of the product at a distress price and possibly no identification to the customer of the manufacturer of the product.
There is thus a need for a package for a plurality of hangers that binds them together neat and tight yet displays information about the hangers in a pleasing manner.
It is an object of this invention to provide a package for a plurality of clothes hangers.
It is further object of this invention to provide such a package which binds together the spaced arms of the hangers while holding together the main body portions of the hangers in a manner displaying information about the hangers.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a package comprised of a plurality of clothes hangers bound together by spaced frangible straps encircling their arms. An indicia bearing tag which has an aperture receives therethrough hooks of one or more hangers encircling the same and extending downwardly below the main body portions of the hangers between the encircled hangers and an abutting hanger providing indicia thereon identifying the hangers.